


Darkness Smothering the Light

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Ahsoka is only referenced in this, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Qui-Gon ran through the Temple, his bond with Obi-Wan screaming in panic. He could barely hear himself over the panicked thoughts of, "Sith, There's a Sith, Master, Master, he has me, I can't move, Master, it's a Sith."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982197
Comments: 26
Kudos: 634





	Darkness Smothering the Light

Qui-Gon ran through the Temple, his bond with Obi-Wan screaming in panic. He tried to send calm and assurance to his apprentice but he could barely hear himself over the panicked thoughts of, " _Sith, There's a Sith, Master, Master, he has me, I can't move, Master, it's a_ ** _Sith_ ** _._ "

And Obi-Wan was certainly correct about that. Even without even having even been near a Sith, them being long extinct, or having been in one of their old and abandoned Temples, Qui-Gon could tell that the Darkness spreading across the Temple was far different from any of the Fallen Jedi that he had come across. Not even Xanatos, as fallen as he had been, hadn't felt like this, nor felt as powerful as this. Younglings and young Padawans were fleeing, Creche Masters corralling them into the lower levels where they could better protect them. But Qui-Gon ran against the tide, sprinting to where the bright Light of his Padawan was being smothered by inky blackness.

He skidded around the corner, into one of the Temple's many gardens, where a confrontation seemed to be happening. The Council members were all them with their LightSabers out, even Master Yoda, with various other Jedi. But none of them seemed eager to move. Not that Qui-Gon could blame them. Because right in the center of the Garden was Obi-Wan, held out in the air supported by the Force. And right behind him was the Sith.

They were like nothing Qui-Gon had ever seen. Mech combined with organic being, each breath they took echoed through the garden, hoarse and pained. And yet the power that came off this being was like nothing Qui-Gon had ever experienced before. Waves of Darkness rolled off of him and threatened to nearly incapacitate Qui-Gon. By the way many knights and even a few Masters were unconscious on the floor, it wasn't just him that felt that way. And if that's how they were feeling, Qui-Gon couldn't begin to imagine how Obi-Wan was feeling.

Obi-Wan who had the entire attention of the Sith focused directly onto him. The young Padawan was pale and shaking, terrified but trying so hard to be strong. Even with a pulsing red LightSaber just millimetres next to his neck, he was staring straight ahead and holding back tears. The pride Qui-Gon had for his Padawan was too large to put into words but he would find some way. That is, after he saved him from the Sith.

But Qui-Gon had barely entered the room before the Sith said in a voice that sounded more droid than anything, "One more step, Master Jinn, and I'll slice your Padawan clean through." As if giving proof to their claim, the Sith's Lightsaber drifted a little closer to Obi-Wan's neck. Qui-Gon froze and Obi-Wan let loose a whimper, tilting his head away from the weapon.

"Know Master Jinn, you do," Yoda hummed. While he had his LightSaber out at the ready, he sounded relaxed. Almost like he was about to enjoy a nice mug of Deychin tea with the Sith instead of engaging in a duel. "And yet, never heard Master Jinn speak of you. Hmmm?"

"I certainly wish that I had as much information about him as he has about me," Qui-Gon said coolly. He fingered his LightSaber but didn't draw it. He didn't dare aggravate the Sith who was holding Obi-Wan hostage. "You know my name and who my Padawan is," he accused the Sith. "And yet I don't know a single thing about you." 

The sound that came from the Sith could almost be described as a laugh if it wasn't for the pained breaths that were mixed with it. "And you won't for several more years."

That certainly piqued Qui-Gon's interest. "You come from the future then? How?"

"From a technique that my traitorous old Padawan discovered," the Sith growled. "She tried to hide it from me." Grim satisfaction rolled off of him and the image of a Torgutan woman, a fellow Lightsider, screaming as she was tortured flashed through Qui-Gon's mind. "But eventually, her shields fell and I found my way here. To him," the Sith growled. His LightSaber dipped for the briefest of seconds to Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Qui-Gon's stomach turned at the howl that echoed through the garden, his bond lighting up with pain. Qui-Gon reached out through the training bond, sending warmth and assurance and thoughts of, _"Breathe, I'm here, just breathe, Obi-Wan."_

"You once had a Padawan," Mace growled. He was tense, ready to move the moment that Obi-Wan was out of the way. "You were once a Jedi. What did you do with your old Padawan once you pried the information from her mind?"

"What needed to be done," was what the Sith said. He didn't sound pleased or angry. Just reporting what he had done in an unemotional tone. "If she had accepted my offer to join me then she'd be here with me, destroying our old home, killing the man who did this to _me_ ," he growled. "But she's not."

Qui-Gon took a moment, a very brief moment, to thank the woman who had tried to hold this monster back. Even if she had failed, she had done all that she could've. Going up against her old Master turned Sith couldn't have been easy. If he grew old enough to meet the youngling who grew up into that woman and if she ever needed him, he would be sure to do everything in his power to pay her back.

"And just what did Qui-Gon do to deserve your attention," Plo asked. His voice was barely holding back protective anger. Qui-Gon knew that if, or more likely when a fight broke out, Plo's entire being would be going into protecting Obi-Wan. 

Sudden anger exploded from the Sith, nearly knocking the assembled Jedi back. "Master Jinn did nothing,' He barked. His lightsaber dipped again and Qui-Gon twitched but the Sith collected himself before he took Obi-Wan's head off.

There was a pause before young Knight Fisto said in soft shock, " _Obi-Wan_? You want to kill Padawan Kenobi? He's only a child, not even fourteen-"

"He took everything from me," the Sith roared. "If he had been a better Master, I wouldn't be what I am!" He growled. "When I destroyed this Temple the first time, I killed every single Jedi I could but he escaped me. He cut off my limbs instead of killing me outright. He said that he didn't have the strength to kill someone he once thought of as his brother." The Sith laughed. "He failed me. And now I will take my vengeance."

Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan who stared back at him in horror. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's horror and shame as much as it was his own. The same shame and disappointment that Qui-Gon felt every time that he thought of Xanatos. And Qui-Gon scowled.

"You blame your former Master for your own decisions," Qui-Gon accused. He scoffed and shook his head in disgust. "And instead of going to find a version of Obi-Wan that's grown and trained, you go to him as a child. Like a coward. What did Obi-Wan do that caused you to fall? Did he push you down into the Darkness?"

"He wasn't the Master who should have trained me," the Sith said coolly. Obi-Wan whimpered as the Sith tightened his hold on him. "He was ordered to but he wasn't the one who should've taken me on. Obi-Wan wasn't fit to raise me, not fit at all. He wasn't worthy to even be considered to be a Padawan in the first place. Things would've been different if he had died instead of you, Qui-Gon. So much different. But now," the Sith pulled back his Lightsaber and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "I'll make sure that when you meet me, there's no Padawan in the way." 

There was a flurry of movement. The Sith let go of Obi-Wan and thrust forward to spear him through the gut. And the moment that he released the boy, Plo made his move, jerking Obi-Wan to him. Obi-Wan screamed as the Lightsaber brushed his back but Qui-Gon could still feel him, whole and alive and safe in Plo's arms, through the bond. That was what Qui-Gon chose to focus on as he and the other Jedi rushed headlong to battle the Sith.

Now that Obi-Wan was safe, they could fight without worry. And fight they did.

There was a reason that slavers stayed far away from Padawans whose Masters were still alive. This Sith seemed to have forgotten that but Qui-Gon was more than pleased to reteach him. It was only when the Sith was on the ground, no less than six Council members holding him down with the Force, did he go to see Obi-Wan. The poor boy was curled up in the corners of the garden, crying tears of unbridled pain and anguish. But, Qui-Gon doubted that it was the Lightsaber wounds that ailed his Padwan so.

Qui-Gon crouched in front of him, pulling Obi-Wan into his lap and sending warmth through their bond. "Shh," the Jedi Master cooed, rocking his padawan gently. "Shh, Obi-Wan, listen to me. Whatever the Sith said cannot be trusted. We will search through his thoughts but, and I want you to know this, it is always the choice of the Fallen to fall. I am not to blame for Xanatos and you aren't to blame for this Sith." Qui-Gon stood up, cradling Obi-Wan to his chest as he turned and walked from the Council and the Sith that they were restraining with a Force collar.

They'd have to spend plenty of time to look through the Sith's mind. But not now. For now, and for the next several days most likely, Qui-Gon would be spending plenty of time with his young Padawan in the healing wings. Qui-Gon's attention needed to be focused on what was most important. The Council would deal with the Sith. And Qui-Gon would protect his Padawan.


End file.
